Pink & Purple
by Desenchanter
Summary: A collection of Sango and Miroku centric darbbles and short one-shots. New: Drowning. He had meant to save her but... Rating: K . Rating to collection will change whenever needed.
1. What Goes Around Comes Around

_**Promt 30: Karma**_  
**Title: What Goes Around**  
**For:** livejournal . com / mirsan_fics  
**Rating: PG**  
**Genre: Romance**  
**Word Count:** 527  
**Summary: **What goes around comes around; the lecherous fiend should have known that fact.

[...]

What goes around comes around; the lecherous fiend should have known that fact. How many bums had his cursed hand graced? How many women had he flattered with endless talk of their boundless beauty only to request they bear him an heir? All while a sweet and somewhat solitary slayer watched on, sometimes with flaming mahogany orbs, sometimes without an emotion. It was times like the latter that he pondered if his comrade truly thought nothing more of him then that—a companion to share their journey of toil and torment.

He tried not to think too much of it, he tried not to wonder about how much farther he'd like to take the journey, just with her, but… late at night, while all others slept soundly under the starry sky, he would stare up at the sparkling somber celestial sphere and dream of a life that he might be able to have one day with the beautiful brunet that had always been by his side through the battles… but then morning would come, villages and pretty maidens—the fool couldn't help himself, it was as if his hand was cursed twice.

If there was something there, even a spark of a possible flame for him within the slayer, it had to have been smoldered away each time she saw his similar speeches of how such-and-such shined with beauty more so than even the sun, only for him to snap in a few moments to say the same thing to a different giddy and giggling girl.

So… that was why he should not have been surprised when he came across a distant sight, a smiling Sango looking up to a young, handsome lord. The violet eyed monk had noticed the debonair ruler-to-be's stare shifting over Sango every moment they had been there and why wouldn't they? She was a spectacular sight.

She laughed at whatever he said; there was nothing but innocence in the act, that was why he could not understand why the foreign feeling of envy fixated in his chest so fiercely at the glimpse. When the young lord dared to place a hand on her upper arm as he smiled and spoke on only made it worse but… instead of ending it, of making his presence known, he frowned, took a breath, and walked away. It was better that way.

She had always deserved more than him…

A simple fact could not be denied, listening carefully throughout the night, he could not have been more delighted to hear her return to the room she shared with the maiden from another era early on in the evening, or the warmth he felt the next day when they left the village together. Perhaps she had a passing fancy for the young lord, but it was his side that she walked by on their trek through the country.

"Miroku!" her fiery shriek called out.

A smile crept up his face, It was his face she slapped each time his had wandered to her perfectly sculpted bum, too. Truly, he was but a man, he couldn't help himself or the cycle that would continue on because of it.

* * *

**A/N**: This will just be my collection of short one-shots and drabbles for SanxMir stories.


	2. Drowning

**Title: Drowning **  
**Author:** Desenchanter.  
**Rating: **K+.  
**Genre: **Drama / Romance.  
**Word Count: **100.  
**Summary: **He had meant to save her but...

[...]

What he went without, she held within, not allowing even a bit of air to escape her agape lips. Her mahogany orbs teary and unstable as she stared down at the monk who was equally as drenched, drips slipped down his ebony tresses. A knock to her head dropped her into the water, he had dived in deep to save her and now…

_No_, shrieked her mind as she leaned down to part his wet lips to breathe into him as many times as need be but… nothing.

Desperately a fisted slam to his chest returned life.

_Finally, "_Houshi-sama!"

"... Sango?"

* * *

**A/N**: The prompt was 'breath' with a 100 word limit and written for mirsan_fics LJ community.


End file.
